Dolph Ziggler
Nicholas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth (Born July 27, 1980), best known by the ring name Dolph Ziggler, is a American professional wrestler under signed contract with WWE For Extreme (aka WWE:FE). Ziggler just recently re-signed a main roster contract with WWE:FE in July of 2010 and began competing immediately on the WWE SmackDown! and WWE Raw brands. He trained with Ohio Valley Wrestling in 2004 for three years. Professional wrestling career 'WWE For Extreme / WWE:FE (2004, 2010—present)' 'Ohio Valley Wrestling (2004—2005)' Nemeth signed a contract with WWE For Extreme (WWE:FE) in 2004. He was assigned to their developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), debuting as "Nick Nemeth". He feuded with Paul Burchill and challenged unsuccessfully for the OVW Television Championship, losing a championship match against then-champion Ken Doane on August 12, 2005. 'Main Roster Debut (2010—present)' Nemeth took several hiatuses, returning to the federation for brief periods of time for quite some years, until finally he suffered a mild concussion on-air and took quite some time off. He returned to in-ring competition after signing a main roster contract on July 5th, 2010. He made his debut on July 9, 2010 episode of Smackdown!, returning, seemingly, as a fan-oriented face-aligned superstar. He defeated Dallas Martinez in a standard one fall, after illegally bashing him in the head with an undiscosed mirror-like apparatus before the match officially began and counted the pin-fall himself. Ziggler'' teamed with Sheamus in the following ''Smackdown! ''to defeat Chavo and Aleksander. Ziggler "stole" the pin from his partner; Sheamus then subsequently attacked Ziggler after the match. Ziggler faced Eve Torres the following week and lost due to a disqualificaton due to an outside interference by Trigger. After this apperance, Ziggler took a hiatus to regain control of his life outside wrestling. Ziggler returned on the immediate airing of ''Raw after Night Of Champions, to defeat the new-found World Heavyweight Championship owner, Paige, in a regular one-fall in the main event. After his victory, he appeared on that week's Smackdown! to interrupt Jason Reyoko's United States Championship win celebration; Dolph lit a fire in the champion after he disrespectfully knocked his championship off of his shoulders. The two have been booked against one another at the following Cyber Sunday pay-per-view in a standard special guest referee match. Personal life Nemeth has always been a fan of professional wrestling since he was five years old, and decided to become a professoional wrestler at the age of twelve - after seeing a wrestling event at Richfield Coliseum. Nicholas graduated from Kent State University, studying political science with a pre-law minor. He was accepted to Arizona State University for law school and was set to start his first semester until he was accepted at a WWE tryout. He is fluent in American Sign Language and chose the ring name "Dolph" because it was his great grandfather's name and said that a friend of his jokingly suggested the name "Ziggler". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blonde Ambition'' (Leaping Reverse STO) — FCW **'' Zig Zag'' (Jumping Reverse Bulldog; sometimes reversed) — 2008-present **''#HASH-TAG (Superkick) — 2010-present **''SHOW OFF! (Avalanche Sit-out Facebuster) — 2010-present *'Signature moves' **''#GIRLFRIENDSTEALER'' (Handstand Chinlock) — 2009-present **''#PERFECTION'' (Rope-aded Alley Oop Facebuster) — 2010-present **''#BOOMBABY'' (Running Somersault Neckbreaker) — 2010-present **''#BOOYA'' (Flapjack) — 2010-present **Sleeper hold, sometimes with body scissors **Double-knee Neckbreaker **Leg Bulldog **Hair-pull Bodyslam *'Managers' **Taryn Terrel **Big Rob **Maria **Vickie Guerrero **Kaitlyn **AJ Lee **Big E Langston *'Nicknames' **"The Natural" **'"The #ShowOff"' **'"The #Heel"' **'"Mr. Money in the Bank"' *'Entrance themes' **"I Am Perfection" by Adelita's Way **'"Here to Show The World" '''by Downstait Championships and accomplishments '''WWE For Extreme' *Not applicable.